A Lost Puppy
by Rei Ryou
Summary: Naruto's a new kid at a private school. When their are no empty rooms he has to live in kiba and Gaara's room. Kiba doesn't want him there and Gaara's too calm. WARNING YAOI BOYXBOY Kiba/Naruto and Gaara/Naruto some sex not about the sex
1. Prologue

**A Lost Puppy**

**Prologue:**

Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara Sabuku have been living together for two years. They're both sophomores at Kohnaha Private, an exclusive boarding school.

A sweet voice whispered in to Gaara's ear, "Time to get up Gaara-kun." The tired body responded by wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck. Kiba gently lifted Gaara out of bed and carried him to their breakfast table. This was pretty much how the spent every morning since that one time Gaara, jokingly, Kiba that if he wanted him out of bed on time then he should just take him out of bed. "Hey Kiba, is it my turn to do breakfast?" The dark haired Inuzuka walked into the kitchen and sweetly said "Don't worry sleepy, I want to make break fast today." Gaara took that as a signal to rest his eyes.

Eventually Kiba got Gaara to stay up long enough to eat and get to class just in time. As they walked in Kiba looked over at Gaara and said with a smirk, "Boy, what would you ever do without me?" Gaara pouted a little and responded with "Finally get enough sleep." Iruka was used to this and simply told the boys to quickly take their seats. The boys noticed a blonde next to Iruka. He had spiky hair and was around Kiba's height but just slightly shorter. The boy wore skinny black jeans, with a tight black undershirt, covered by an orange jacket with black flames on the waist and sleeves. Iruka introduced Naruto Uzamaki to the class, and this is where our story begins.

Just a prologue. Please read and review. Suggestions and ideas welcome. Be harsh and honest.^_^


	2. Puppy Meets Fox

**A Lost Puppy**

**Puppy Meets the Fox**

_Kiba's thoughts_

**Gaara's thoughts**

Naruto's thoughts

Kiba had made it through all of his classes and he was completely drained. The new kid Naruto was in his P.E. class and today they played football. Naruto was the only one who could match Kiba's speed. This was the first time Kiba had broken a sweat in P.E. since the fourth grade. Kiba dragged himself back to his room for some rest. Gaara was already there and he was shocked at the site of an exhausted Kiba. "Did you get chased by a truck through the halls or something?" Kiba just gave a scowl, took a shower and went to his bed. About an hour later Gaara walked into their bed room and noticed Kiba wasn't in his bed. "Baka, you're in my bed." Gaara said with a sigh as he gently shook Kiba awake. Kiba opened his eyes only to see Gaara's emerald eyes faintly glowing and staring back at him.

"Am I interrupting something?"(Naruto)

Both boys jumped up in surprise.

"How did you get in here!? The doors have auto lock!"(Kiba)

"Kiba don't yell. People might hear you, but how did you get in?"(Gaara)

"I don't know, maybe my key!"(Naruto)

"Why do you have a key to our room?"(Gaara)

"Principle Tsunade said that this is the only room I could stay in. She said all the other rooms are full."(Naruto)

"In case you haven't noticed, this room is full too. Why would she say that any way? There's only two people in each room, so you could've been placed anywhere else."(Kiba)

All three of the boys stared at each other in silence. No one could understand the situation. Kiba didn't know why Naruto was there and Naruto didn't know why Kiba didn't want him there. Gaara was pondering a solution to the current issue. Then there silence was ended when Tsunade barged in, slamming the door behind her, and said "Naruto will be staying here because you two have had the privilege of living in the biggest room students are allowed." Naruto smiled a giant grin and Gaara remained silent. Kiba was about to protest to this when Tsunade quickly added "Any opposition to this arrangement is willing disobedience and will result in expulsion. Now I hope you boys learn to like each others company." Then, as quickly as she came in, she was gone.

Naruto walked toward Kiba and Gaara and said "Sorry about interrupting you guys. I'll go watch some TV or something so you can finish." Both Kiba and Gaara had a confused look on their faces. Then Kiba got up and grabbed Naruto by the arm and said "finish what" in a growl. Naruto looked around Kiba at Gaara on the bed quickly drifting off seeming unphased by the events. "Weren't you about to kiss Gaara? I mean, you are dating right? That's what it looked like to me." Kiba's eyes widened and he chuckled, and then he giggled a little. Naruto asked "Seriously are you guys dating?" Kiba let out a loud laugh and he kept laughing as he walked away from Naruto and went back to his room. Naruto mumbled to himself "What did I say that was so funny?" and he followed Kiba's path to the bed room. "Umm Kiba, where do I sleep?" Kiba shrugged and fell into the nearest bed.

The next morning was a bright Saturday. Kiba realized he was in Gaara's bed but he did end up there every other day. Then as usual Gaara heard a sweet voice whisper "Time to get up Gaara-Kun." Then he carried Gaara to the table. As Kiba started on his way to the kitchen he was startled when he heard "If you're not dating, you two sure act like you do." Apparently Naruto had just witnessed their morning ritual. Kiba's face turned as red as fire as he tried to explain. "I'm n- we're n- it's just a habit we fell into. He's lazy and I'm helpful big deal. What's it to you anyway?" Kiba continued to the kitchen and didn't notice Naruto getting closer and closer behind him. Kiba stopped to ponder what to cook and Naruto put his arms around Kiba's waist. Although Kiba was shocked he didn't make a sound. Gaara's face was pressed into the table and he was still half asleep. Naruto brushed his lips against Kiba's ear and whispered "Why don't we start our own little habit?" Kiba thought about a response but before he could say anything Naruto pulled away and said "Sorry I was just messing with you. Hope you're not mad. That's kinda my habit." But as mad as Kiba was all he could do was smile and say "Great, I can look forward to that every morning." in a sarcastic tone. Honestly he liked it. He didn't really even want Naruto there but he loved the blonde's touch. _I want to scream at that baka but my body won't let me. Why am I getting hard because of this? I just have to stay in here until it goes down._

A groggy Gaara rose from the table. "Kiba in about two hours I have to go Suna because Temari's sick and Kankuro's too busy to take care of her." Kiba stopped mixing and frying for a second and thought to himself _I'm gonna be stuck here with HIM…ALONE…but wait… _"Gaara you can't go cause Tsunade won't let anyone leave there rooms on Saturday, remember." _Ha. I won't be stuck with him after all. _"Actually I've been excused because of the fact that Temari's sick. Have fun with Naruto. I'll be back this time next week." After a long drawn out argument, that sound like three year olds fighting for a toy, Gaara left and Naruto got an idea.

Review Please. Honestly how am I doing?^_^


	3. I Dreamt of a Fox

**A Lost Puppy**

**I Dreamt of a Fox:**

_Kiba's thoughts_

**Gaara's thoughts**

Naruto's thoughts

**-Saturday Night-**

Kiba lies in his bed while Naruto sleeps in Gaara's bed. Kiba started to let sleep settle in but as his eyes closed he felt something touch him. Suddenly Naruto's lips were pressed firmly against Kiba's. As Naruto pulled away, he whispered seductively into Kiba's ear, "Kiba, I want you." Kiba pulled Naruto down onto his bare chest and licked lightly at his ear. Naruto could feel Kiba's massive erection pushing up against him. Naruto quickly pulled off his and Kiba's underwear. With no protest from Kiba, Naruto began to lower himself onto Kiba's girth. Kiba let out a low moan as he felt the tight, warmth consume his ten inch cock. "Kiba you're so big. Fuck me. Please." Kiba followed his orders and began thrusting in to the fox ferociously. The fox's low moans became screams grew louder and louder. Soon they were screaming each others names from feeling pure pleasure. They were both close to their climax, then Kiba let out a low growl "Naruto I'm… I…I-"

Kiba's eyes flew open as he sat up in his bed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. _Was … was it all a dream? Why am I sweating and why am I …_ Kiba looked down at the tent in his covers. "I wonder if…" Kiba trailed off, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You talk in your sleep," Kiba's eyes widened but he didn't say a word. Naruto continued, "you kept calling my name. I tried to wake you to make sure it wasn't a nightmare but…" Kiba suddenly pushed Naruto back into his bed. "Go to sleep Naruto. I need to think about a few things." Before Naruto could respond, Kiba left the room. Kiba sat on the couch in the sitting room and fell back into a blissful slumber. He dreamt the dream again. Every last detail was perfect, and he was glad.

Now it's Sunday morning and Naruto had just woken up. I wonder what happened with Kiba last night. Where is he anyway? Naruto walked into the sitting room only to find a sleeping Kiba calling out for him again. He decided that now was the perfect time to implement his plan. On Sundays, the students were allowed to go any where in the city cause most bars and clubs were closed, but while everyone's out, Naruto needs to keep Kiba in his room. Naruto needed to get Kiba 'grounded' in a sense. "I just need to find Ino before Kiba wakes up." Ino was the biggest gossip in school. She could spread a rumor faster than you could take a breath. After half an hour of searching, he finally found Ino.

"Hey Ino, I've got some news but keep it quiet, ok."

"Ok, sure. You know you can trust me. Plus I love secrets."

"Anyway, Kiba's planning a prank. He's gonna take apart Tsunade's car and hide at his sister's house. Funny, right?"

Ha ha, Tsunade'll freak out. Thanks for the heads up. Can't wait to see, but I've got to go. Things to do. Bye Naruto.

Naruto knew he only had a few minutes before the entire school knew, so he proceeded to phase two of his plan. Naruto ran to Asuma's shop class and took all the metal tools he could carry. He put all the tools in a small duffel bag and quickly hefted them up to his room. He walked in and noticed that Kiba was in the bathroom, preparing to go to Hana's house. Naruto quietly snuck into the bed room and placed the bag under Kiba's bed next to his shoes. Then the water from the shower stopped. Naruto ran out into the main halls, smiling, and noticed Tsunade and the teachers going toward his room. Naruto giggled a little as he watched Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, and Ebisu follow the enraged principal. "The trap is set and Kiba's about to fall in."

Kiba walked to his bed and knelt at the edge. He reached under for his shoes and immediately felt the bags handle. He pulled it out and unzipped it. "What the hell is this?" Suddenly, Tsunade and her teacher rushed in to the room. Asuma quickly retrieved his tools. Kiba managed to blurt out "What's going on!?" Tsunade glared daggers at the boy. Then with a deadly tone she stated "You are not to leave this room until classes resume. For the next month you are not permitted anywhere outside this door without Naruto or Gaara to accompany you. Iruka helped the boy off the floor and they all moved to the door. Naruto was walking in and he put on a fake, confused face. Tsunade spoke to the blonde now "You and Kiba are not allowed out of your rooms for the rest of the day. For the next month he may not go through this door without you or Gaara to keep an eye on him. Teachers will be posted at every exit and the people in the city will watch as well." With that said Tsunade stormed out with her teachers in tow. Only Iruka remained. "Kiba, you know she has a temper and hates pranks. Why would you even think to do something like that? Naruto, just keep him out of trouble." Kiba was at a loss for words. Iruka walked out and followed the others. Naruto tried to fight back a smile but couldn't. "Is this funny to you, Naruto? Why thee hell are you laughing?" Kiba ran back to his bedroom with tears in his eyes. The smile drained off Naruto's face. I didn't want him to cry. I just wanted to be alone with him. Naruto walked into their bedroom and sat beside Kiba. "Dude, it's not that bad. It's just a day in your room. It could be worse."

"I was supposed to go see Akamaru, my dog, today."

"A dog. Couldn't you just go some other time. I mean it's just a dog."

More tears streamed from Kiba's eyes as he said " I told Gaara this already but I guess you should know too. I got Akamaru the day I was born. We spent every moment together. Awake or asleep. He's more than a dog. He's like a part of me."

"Oh, now I understand. I can't believe I hurt him like that for my own selfish reason. "Kiba this is my fault and I'll make it up to you! You'll probably hate me by then but I'll be back in a while.

Before Kiba could ask Naruto what he was talking about, the blonde had ran out the door. "Why would he purposely get me in trouble? It doesn't matter cause it's his fault that I can't see Akamaru." Kiba sulked around the room for three hours, at times crying uncontrollably._ I wonder why Naruto isn't back yet. He wasn't even supposed to leave._ Kiba took a peek outside his door and saw no one. Then he decided to take a step out and when his foot touched the hall floor Kakashi's hand instantly pushed him back in to the room. Kiba got mad and screamed into the air ".NARUTO!?" Then Kiba heard the door slam and Naruto smiled. "Does this mean that you want me here?" Kiba slowly turned around and growled "Where were you and wh-….Akamaru?" A small white puppy jumped off Naruto's head and into Kiba's arms. "God, I missed you boy but…" Kiba started to cry and he put Akamaru down.

"It's ok, Kiba. He can stay."

With tears in his eyes Kiba said "Tsunade wont let us have pets remember."

"Actually me and 'grandma' reached a compromise. She got rid of the no pets rule."

"Grandma? Wait Tsunade's your grandma?"

"Yep… but I had to do something for her too. Um…. She doesn't trust you so for the rest of the school year you can't go anywhere without me…..or Gaara."

"I don't care now that Akamaru's here, and I don't know what you did to get me in trouble but it's ok. Thank you, Naruto."

They both looked into each others eyes and at the same time thought,

_Why does he make me feel this way? _

Why does he make me feel this way?


	4. Poetic Surprise

**A Lost Puppy**

**A Day Early:**

_Kiba's Thoughts_

**Gaara's Thoughts**

Naruto's Thoughts

**Monday Morning**

Naruto groggily rose from his slumber, wiping his eyes. Kiba had woken up early to prepare for class. Naruto turned toward Kiba and he immediately saw Kiba's shirtless form. His eyes were lustful until he caught a glimpse of Kiba's face, and was reminded about the tears he'd caused. He said that he forgave me but….I don't forgive myself. Kiba may have been a bit over dramatic but…, His thoughts were cut short when Kiba said "Naru-kun, remember those things called classes? Baka, get dressed." Naruto quickly jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. Both boys walked into the kitchen and Kiba made breakfast for them and Akamaru. BarkBark. "I can't today. Classes." the boy answered his pet. Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously "Um…why did you 'answer' when Akamaru barked at you?"

"Oh. You noticed that. Well remember how I said Akamaru's been with me since I was born."

"Yeah, I guess. But that doesn't really explain what just happened."

"OK. Well we kinda learned to understand each other. It didn't take long. It just happened naturally."

"So your whole family can speak to dogs?"

"More or less. Any way we should be getting to class. C'mon, Naru-kun."

Naruto followed close by his roommate, still a little confused. "Can I learn to understand Akamaru too?"

"Probably, but you'd need to spend almost all your time with him."

"That shouldn't be too hard. He follows you and you follow me." He said this with a slightly cocky tone. Kiba smiled a tiny smile, which he hid from Naruto.

The boys were in class now. Naruto had taken Gaara's seat beside Kiba, since he would be absent for the next few days. Iruka, who taught Literature, was their first class. Today he went over poetry. He read several selections from different books. The Final poem he read was a poem called "Unintentional" by DeAndre V.H.

I met your rage,

Before I met you.

Yet still,

I fell in love.

You found my greed,

And you were hurt.

Yet still,

You fall in love.

Were bound by fate,

And drawn to each other.

How did

We fall in love?

Naruto was a little surprised that he liked the poem and Kiba nearly cried. "Kiba are you ok?" He kept him self from looking at Naruto "Of course. I just liked the poem is all." _Mainly cause it made me think of you._ Before either boy could speak, Iruka addressed the class "Your assignment for this week is to think of something or someone you love, I don't need to know who or what. You will write and recite a poem. I should be able to tell that you truly care about or love who or what your poems are about. You have until Friday." Once Iruka finished the bell rang and they headed off to then Trigonometry, both taught by Ebisu. They managed to survive the quiz that no one studied for then it was off to shop class. Asuma let the students decide what to build this time. Kiba carved a figure of a dog and a fox chasing each others tails. Naruto attempted to make a bird house. Honestly it was better suited as fire wood. Finally they made it to P.E., their last class. Kakashi hardly ever showed up to class unless there was a test or an observer. The boys took advantage of this and decided to work on their poems.

"Hey Naru-kun, what's your poem about?" Kiba tried to act as if he didn't care but it was obvious that he did.

"I don't know yet. I think I'll make it about…..RAMAN!!!!" the boy wore a huge smile. He obviously wasn't paying much attention to Kiba, but that was because he was thinking about Kiba.

"Whatever….," then Kiba mumbled "baka."_ Why should I care what he writes about. It's not like I was gonna do mine about him….but maybe…_ The entire week the boys barley said a word to each other. They spent all their free time trying to find something to write about. The week passed by quickly and Friday was quickly upon them. The boys walked slowly to class. Neither said a word. They walked in 5 minutes early and they were too quiet. Iruka noticed but didn't say a mention it. Class started and Iruka said "Ohayo gozaimasu. Today you will be presenting your poems. First is Shikamaru then Kiba." Shikamaru shrugged and put his head down. He forgot about the poem. "Apparently you're up Kiba." The teacher motioned Kiba to the front of the classroom. Then Kiba began, "My poem is called 'For Him to See,' ok here I go."

'I didn't know or like you,

Until I saw your eyes.

You came and healed my heart,

Though you didn't know.

I dream of being with you,

Then cry when I wake.

Without trying, you seduce me,

And I love it.

Your heart is a mystery to me,

But now my love's a show.'

"And that's my poem." Iruka scratched his head and answered "Very good Mr. Inuzuka. Next is Ino….Neji….Shino….Lee….then Naruto." Naruto blushed as Kiba walked back to his seat. Was that about me? No he said he'd write about the dog. Of course that's who he love's. Naruto grew nervous as he watched the others present their poems. What if I mess up? What if everyone laughs at me? I don't want t- "Naruto, your turn." Iruka snapped the boy out of his rambling thoughts. Naruto sheepishly moved to the head of the class room. "My poem is titled 'Don't Leave' and it's for a special guy."

'It started as lust,

But now I see

In my heart,

That we should be

Together, until the end of life.

Without you I'd suffer

Through pain and strife.

When you cry

My heart breaks.

When you walk away

My world shakes.

I want to hold you,

And never let go,

I love you more

Than you really know.'

Iruka gave a small smile "Very good Naruto. A lyrical poem suits you well." The blonde nervously went back too his seat, being careful to avoid looking toward Kiba. The rest of their classes went by unusually quickly. Although the boys had to stay together all day, neither boy attempted to speak to the other. They accidentally starred into each others eyes a few times but only for a few seconds, before blushing and turning away.

They finally made it back to their dorm. Naruto went to their bed room and Kiba fed Akamaru. Naruto curled into a semi fetal position and thought about Kiba's poem. "Does he love me or was that about Akamaru?" Kiba walked in and sat at the edge of Naruto's bed. Naruto sat up and the sat in silence for a moment. Kiba looked into Naruto's amazingly blue eyes. "Naru-kun, I really like you and I'd like to see if there's anything between us but if-" Kiba was silenced when Naruto kissed him gently. "Kiba shut up and kiss me again." Naruto didn't give the other boy a chance to respond. Their lips clashed in a fierce kiss. Naruto took command of the kiss and forced Kiba's lips apart and pushed his tongue in. Kiba let Naruto control the kiss, while pulling the fox's shirt up. They broke the kiss to pull off each others shirts. "Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto rubbed on the boy's muscled chest and said "I want this more than I want air right now." Kiba then moved to Naruto's pants and slowly pulled them down, kissing around the swirl on Naruto's stomach. The blonde let out a low moan. Once his pants were off, the tent in his boxers drew Kiba in. The Inuzuka removed his own pants and boxers before going back to work. Both boys were now completely naked. "Naruto, I want you to enjoy this." Kiba wrapped his hand firmly around the blonds cock and started to pump. He licked his fingers then slipped one in to the fox below. Then he leaned over and licked the slit of Naruto's cock. Naruto let out a soft moan and Kiba engulfed his length. He took it all in and started to go faster. "Oh god Kiba don't stop." Kiba felt the boy tense up and he stopped before Naruto came. Kiba positioned himself between the boy's legs and slowly pushed himself in. Naruto winced when Kiba was fully contained inside him. Naruto grunted and pushed himself against Kiba when he was ready. Kiba pulled out halfway and thrust in roughly. Naruto felt pain mixed with pleasure then he lost his breath when Kiba found his spot. Kiba made sure to hit the spot over and over again. Before long they were screaming out each others names. Naruto tensed again and with a violent shudder he came all over Kiba's chest. When Kiba felt his lover clench around him, it was too much and he shot his seed into Naruto. When Kiba pulled out of Naruto he saw the blonde boy quickly cover up. "Why are you doing that after we had sex, Naru-kun?"

"Um…cause….Gaara's back." Naruto covered more of his body.

(Gaara) "Looks like I came back just in time. Having fun Naruto?"

"You're back early"

"How disappointing I thought you'd miss me…..After all I am your first love."

Please review. I'm thinking of ending it here. I don't think many people like it so far. If I get ten reviews asking me to continue, then ill probably do 2 more chapters. Thanks to all readers and reviewers so far.


	5. Lost Desert

**A Lost Puppy**

This chapter is a **flashback**. Thank you to my reviewers and readers. I'm nothing without you.

**Embrace the Desert:**

**Gaara's thoughts**

Naruto's thoughts

**One Year before Gaara Went To Kohnaha Private**

It was around 9 PM and Gaara was taking a walk around the village. The red head walked slowly toward the park, his teal eyes faintly glowing. He stopped suddenly when he heard sobs nearby.

There was a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit sitting by a tree crying into his sleeve. Gaara didn't really care but he wasn't heartless so he approached the boy.

"You ok?" Naruto looked up in surprise and quickly wiped away his tears. "Are you going to answer?" The blonde looked up toward Gaara. "Sure, I was just… a little upset."

"Whatever." Gaara's face was emotionless as he started to walk away, then he paused. "My name's Gaara, by the way."

"Uh…. my name's Naruto. Thanks for talking to me." For once someone speaks to me.

"Huh? I was just wondering why you were crying." **All I did was talk to the boy and he thanks me? I'm sure he's been approached by others. His crying was pretty loud.**

Naruto stood up and looked at a slightly confused Gaara. "I know what you're thinking. The answer is no. Only you"

"What? Why? I know the people in this village and they seem pretty nice."

Naruto slowly started to walk away from Gaara as he said "They are, although they usually ignore me. And like them you'll forget me just like they did."

Naruto walked away toward his home. The red headed boy followed unknowingly. The blonde stopped by his door after a half hour of walking. He unlocked the door but just sat on the steps.

Gaara hadn't realized how dark it was until now. He'd also realized how far away from his home he was. Kohnaha had two parks on the opposite sides of the village and Gaara was on the wrong end. It would take a couple hours to get home.

Naruto was surprised to see a body standing a few feet away. "You followed me?"

"Sorry, I didn't notice that I was following you. But I really have to go now. It'll take hours for me to get home." Gaara started to walk away then the blonde jumped up.

"I know you don't know me but you could stay with me tonight. I'd hate for you to have to walk all night." Naruto's blue eyes looked like the rippling surface of perfect lakes in the dim street lights.

Gaara was indifferent to this idea. Tamari and Kankuro wouldn't care so he walked back to Naruto and without a word they walked in.

"Where?" Naruto looked confused for a moment. "Oh, you can take my bed and I'll take the couch."

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch y'know. It is your house. You should sleep in your own bed."

"I know, but you're my guest and I'm being nice." Naruto smiled as he pushed Gaara into the bed room and closed the door. **Whatever, I need to get to bed.**

Naruto quickly fell asleep on the couch as Gaara lay awake in bed. Gaara got up, because he couldn't sleep, and walked around the room before walking out. He spotted Naruto snoring a little.

Gaara was intrigued when he noticed that the boy was shirtless. **He's cute to say the least. Maybe I can have some fun with this kid.**

Teal eyes watched Naruto sleep and before long Gaara fell blissfully asleep on the floor next to the couch.

The next morning Gaara woke to hear loud explosions and guns going off. As his eyes drifted open he looked at a shirtless Naruto, in black jeans, absorbed in a video game.

He was so different from the boy he'd seen yesterday, and yet they were the same. "Hey Naruto, do you mind if I borrow something to wear. I need a shower."

Naruto didn't look away from his game. "Take whatever you need-YES HIGH SCORE!!!!"

Gaara just smirked and went to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later he emerged with steam flowing around him. Gaara was wearing Naruto's favorite pair of skinny black jeans and a tight black shirt with a pattern of red stitches going around different parts it.

Naruto tore himself away from his game to look back at Gaara and his eyes instantly widened. The blonde found himself staring at his guest. "See something you like, Naruto?"

Naruto quickly looked away then groaned when he saw the flashing GAME OVER on the screen. He dropped the controller and went to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Not really, besides I should go. I'll bring your stuff back tomorrow." Gaara said walking toward the door.

"Wait…. Do you really have to go?" Naruto was shocked at his own words. Stupid, stupid. Why would he stay? He doesn't even know you.

"Well I don't have to, but I don't want to bother you."

"Please stay. Usually the people here just walk away from me. I could really use a friend. Could you stay a little longer?"

"I guess I could if you want me to." Before he knew it a month had past. Gaara moved out of his home and was staying with Naruto. His siblings didn't were somewhat happy. They found Gaara to be annoying most of the time.

Gaara decided that he and Naruto should share the bed. They'd felt weird about it for a while but quickly got used to it.

"Morning, Gaara." Gaara groaned and rolled over. He was used to this by now. Gaara slept like a hibernating bear OD'd on sleeping pills. Most times he'd sleep till noon.

The boys didn't speak to each other much. Although Naruto was always loud and energetic all the time, Gaara was a bit quieter. He also showed very little emotion at most times.

Naruto learned to accept everything about Gaara that was presented to him. Gaara did the same with Naruto, except the waking up early thing.

It was going on three months now and Naruto felt closer to his friend than ever. He decided to show his friend how much closer he felt to him. When they walked together Naruto looped his arm around Gaara's. The red head barely noticed.

At home he would lay his head on Gaara's shoulder and hold him when they slept. Gaara started to notice this about a week after the blonde started.

The pale skinned boy wanted to return some of the affection. The next time Naruto was close to him Gaara leaned in and kissed him. The blonde was shocked but he didn't move.

When Gaara pulled away he spoke. "Is that what you wanted, Naruto?"

"Wh-wh… You kissed me?" The blonde spoke with a surprised tone and moved a finger up to touch his bottom lip.

Gaara showed a sadistic smile and said "If you're surprised by that then you should brace yourself." Gaara grabbed the boy and kissed him fiercely. Forcing the boy to gasp and allow him access to his mouth.

Naruto let Gaara take possession of his mouth with his tongue. The teal eyed boy explored every bit of his roommate's mouth. They kissed painfully. Gaara bit Naruto's lip and drew blood.

Naruto pulled himself away to catch his breath. "Get up. That's not all." Gaara dragged Naruto to the bed and pushed him onto his back.

"Wait Gaara we shouldn't…" He was cut off.

"Naruto, I know you want this. Just let me make you feel good." He began to undress his new lover. Gaara wasted no time quickly discarding Naruto's pants and shirt.

He wasn't very gentle in his actions but it still aroused Naruto. "Take them off" He pointed to Naruto's boxers while he pulled off his own pants and boxers. Naruto pulled his boxers off slowly, not really knowing what else he should do. Gaara didn't know that he was a virgin.

Gaara gave an unintentional, malicious smile at the site of Naruto's fully erect penis. He wrapped his right hand around it and began to move it up and down.

The two then engaged in a painfully delicious kiss. Gaara pulled away and began sucking on his fingers. Once they were wet enough he placed one at Naruto's entrance and felt the boy tense.

He rubbed the finger around the tight hole before pushing it all the way in. Naruto grunted in pain as two more fingers were soon inserted.

Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear. "Don't worry they wont be there for long." Naruto was relieved that the pain shooting up his spine would be gone soon.

Feeling that Naruto was ready, he pulled his fingers out and continued using his right hand to stroke the boy. "Gaara, I think I-AAGH!!!"

Without warning Gaara forced himself into the body below. ""Quiet, Naruto, It gets better." Tears ran down the blonde boys cheeks as he twisted below the boy thrusting in to him. "Gaara it hur-ungh, do ... that …agai-ahh" The blonde began moaning loudly and rocking against Gaara's thrust. Naruto came all over Gaara's hand and minutes later he was hard again.

Gaara began to thrust faster and harder. He was about to cum and Naruto wasn't far behind. He rammed into the again and shot his hot essence into the body below. After a few more of Gaara's thrusts, Naruto cum spilled over his stomach and sheets.

The boys got cleaned up and went into the living room to watch TV, Although Gaara had to help Naruto walk.

"Gaara, I need to say something."

"Huh, what?"

"I love you… and I'm glad you were my first." Gaara looked like he just saw the grim reaper.

"I… I was y-your first?" **I-I can't believe it. Love? First?**

"Yes, actually and I'm glad it was you." Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara and he dozed off snuggled against his newfound lover.

The next morning Naruto rose with a smile and slight pain in his rear. He looked around but Gaara wasn't in the room, then he saw a note next to him. He opened it was from Gaara.

**Naruto, I don't think that I should stay with you any longer. I know you're confused but last night was just sex. I do love you… but as a friend. I don't know why but I felt that if we had sex I would love you more than like a friend. Please don't hate me. Please don't look for me. I'm going somewhere for a while. When we're meant to meet again, we will. I just want you to know that one day I'll be back and we'll solve this.**

**Love, Gaara**

Naruto fell limp. "He-he's gone. One day… someone will love me and unlike Gaara they won't leave.

Thank all of you for being patient with me. Please review, cause without reviews how would I know you want more. I'd like to thank: The Key to Oblivion for my first review and SunGardenX for the advice. Review, be harsh be honest. Ideas welcome ^_^


	6. The Reaction

**A Lost Puppy**

Kiba stared at Gaara in total shock. The room fell into silence for a minute before Gaara spoke again.

"What's wrong Kiba? You look like you just saw a ghost." Gaara's face was void of any emotion.

Kiba looked at the boy on his bed "Naruto…. tell me something."

"Huh…. anything."

"Is he telling the truth?" His voice started to shake slightly.

"…." "Go on Naruto, tell him." Gaara moved a bit closer to them.

"I won't lie. I did and I still do love Gaara, but he made his choice and I moved on."

"Naruto…. this won't work."

Kiba stood and pulled on his pants. Without another word he made his way out of the dorm. Kakashi stuck out his hand to stop the boy but Kiba grabbed his wrist and snapped it. Kakashi looked in the room and decided to let him go.

Tears ran down Naruto's face and the boy wept for another lost love. "YOU... Why did you do that? You… you…" He turned over and cried into a pillow.

Gaara sat on the edge of the bed and lifted Naruto's face. "This is how I saw you the first time we met."

"What? Y-You did this j-just to see me cr…" His words were cut short when Gaara crushed their lips together. Naruto pushed the boy off him and pushed him to the floor.

"What is wrong with you? Kiba just left and you kiss m-Kiba's gone!" He jumped from the bed and pulled on some pants and a shirt. _Oh god what just happened? Where would he go? How? They won't let him leave._ Naruto didn't know that the punishment was just intimidation. Kakashi was actually the only teacher assigned to keep an eye on them.

"Come with me!" Naruto ran from the room to Tsunade's office, pulling Gaara along with him. "GRANDMA!" Naruto burst through the door scaring the principal half to death. "Naruto what are you running around screaming for?"

"Kiba. Gaara came back then Kiba ran out and we don't know where to look for him."

"That's not our problem anymore. Kakashi told me that the boy ran out. He left campus and is therefore expelled and no longer our responsibility."

"But you can't just let him go off and get hurt or something."

"You and Gaara may go look for your friend but if you're not in your classes you will be expelled too. He disobeyed me and my judgment."

Gaara stood behind Naruto with a blank face while the boy and his elder exchanged glares. "We're going out to find Kiba." Tsunade nods and the two boys leave the room.

Once in the hall the boys stop. "Why do you care where he went? You didn't search for me, I'm sure."

"He's not you and he didn't leave a note telling me NOT to look for him." _That still pisses me off. _

"Naruto I'm sorry, but I did say that we would meet again. When you came back I lied to get away. I left not for a sick sister but in fear that you would hate me."

"So to prevent me hating you, you get the only other human that likes me to run away."

"I didn't mean for that to ha-" Naruto really didn't want to listen to Gaara at the moment.

"Whatever. We have to find Kiba. Do you know where his sister lives?"

"Yeah. Just follow me." Gaara actually seemed affected by what Naruto said.

Gaara led Naruto around the village, occasionally stopping to ask a villager about Kiba. The finally made it to Hana's house. They knocked on the door and before they could speak Hana did.

"Gaara and Naruto, Right?"

"Um… Yeah. We came to ask you about Kiba. He Ran away and we..."

With a smile on her face she said "I already know. He was here but he left. He thought you might come here. He wanted me to tell you something."

"Really? So he's not mad… oh what did he say to tell us?"

"He said that he needed time to think about what happened. He doesn't want to get between you and Gaara."

"Looks like Kiba wants us to be together Naruto."

"Shut it! Anyway do you know where he went?"

"Actually I don't but if I know my brother he won't be gone long. One more thing you two."

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"He also said take good care of Akamaru."

Hana closed the door and blocked out the sight of the two boys. Both were in extreme shock. It was more surprising that Gaara was showing another emotion.

Silently Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand. He walked off with Gaara trailing behind. A single tear fell down his cheek but it not even he noticed it in the faint light of the moon.

The boys made it home to find an agitated Akamaru scratching at the door. Naruto picked up the little dog and scratched his ears gently. _He left a part of himself… left a part for me._

Naruto let a small smile appear on his face "So Gaara, who makes break fast tomorrow."

Sorry about the short chapter…school kinda interferes with my creativity. But I will be working on my next chapter on Saturday so it should be up by Sunday. Thanks to all my readers remember to review. Be harsh, Be honest… ideas welcome. **^_^**


	7. Seeking Comfort

**A Lost Puppy**

Monday morning

Naruto woke up excited and full of energy. He jumped out of bed went to the kitchen and fed Akamaru. Within thirty minutes the boy was dressed and ready.

"Hmm…I know I'm forgetting something, but…" the boy mumbled and then some of his recent joy disappeared. He grunted to himself "Gaara. Guess I should wake him."

He walked back into his room and looked over toward the redhead boy deep into a peaceful slumber.

"HEY ASSOLE! WAKE UP!" Gaara jumped up and fell to the floor.

"Ow…gods Naru-kun you could have just shook me a little."

"Whatever get ready for class."

Gaara stomped over to the closet and threw on a couple of random items. Luckily everything he owned was black, red, or a mixture of both. Then he dragged himself to the table and dozed off a little.

Naruto walked over to the boy and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Can you stay awake long enough to get to class?"

"You care."

"Shut up and let's go."

Naruto angrily stepped out and Gaara followed. On their way through the halls they met up with Neji.

"Hello. Naruto. Gaara. I heard from Ino that Inuzuka has been expelled."

"Seriously, already? Ino works fast."

"So I take it that this is true."

"Yes, Kiba has been expelled but he said he'd be back."

"I know it's not my place but could you tell me why he left."

"Well its cause…"

"I came back and told Naruto I loved him." Naruto froze.

"I see. Well, I suppose I'll see you two in class."

Neji walked away and Naruto pulled Gaara into the rest room. It was empty so Naruto spoke.

"Don't go around telling people that."

"Why not? It's the truth after all. He only left after I said that I lo…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." By this time Naruto was crying.

Gaara whispered "Naruto I'm sorry…"

"I thought I could deal with him leaving because he let Akamaru stay. I thought that was his way of saying that he would defiantly come back, but I don't think…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Naruto."

"Why…" the whisper was barely audible.

"Huh. Naru…"

"Why is it that when I say I love someone they leave me? Maybe I'm cursed. Maybe I don't deserve love."

"Listen to me your not cursed and trust me you deserve as much love as anyone I know."

"Gaara say you won't leave again."

Gaara looked into Naruto teary eyes and saw his face reflected. They were both crying.

"Never again Naru. I wont ever leave." _Only a day and being without him has done this._

Naruto threw his arms around Gaara's neck and they just held each other for a minute. They broke their hug and made there way to class hand in hand. Not once did Gaara let go of Naruto.

The day went on very slowly and after what seemed like an eternity the two boys were permitted to go back to their dorm. They walked in, fed Akamaru, and sat on the couch. They sat far away from each other looking in opposite directions still holding hands…both were afraid to let go. Gaara pulled Naruto closer to him and kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto just sighed and tilted his head so Gaara could gain access to his lips. Naruto didn't think that he loved Gaara, and they both knew he was in love with Kiba. For now Naruto thought that giving Gaara what he wanted was best. He felt that a few months of this would be fine but before he knew a year had gone by and Kiba was nowhere to be found.

**A/N:**

_Sorry about the late update guys my computer got wiped and what should have been this chapter is long gone. Thanks to my readers and remember to review and the Kiba being gone for a year is for another fanfic in progress. If you want to read it ask in a review and I'll start posting for that too.^_^_


End file.
